It's embarassing, It's funny
by maricejayo
Summary: She stops and takes another deep breath, what’s up with all the breathing?, and fells to the love seat with a tud. She covers her face with her hands and squeals. Wait… she what! She just squealed?


A/N: This fic was inspire by a friend of mine that told me a story almost like this one, the conversation was embarassing for her and funny for me, I still keep teasing her about it. For all those Fringe fans that almost every day check the fanfics updates and see so little of them, here is one to enjoy, even if it is small.

Disclaimer: *checks empty pockets* Nop, not mine. *goes to the JJ Abrams altar and bows*

* * *

After long efforts I finally got Ella to sleep, each time we finished one of her books she ended up pulling another one from her small library asking me to read one more, on other time this wouldn't happen but after moving in with my sister she demanded staying awake for more books and Olivia happily complied to the little princess. Apparently she didn't want to sleep too; god knows how horrible her nightmares must be.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk before going to bed, when the door opened. Catching a glimpse of blond hair I relaxed and call for my sister.

"Your back"

She stopped before going up the stairs like if I had just got her doing something bad and came forcedly to the kitchen.

"Uhmm, hey" she answered without looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no I am fine; I was going to the bathroom to take a shower"

"Oh, ok" I answered; when she turned to leave something catch my eye.

"Wait a second"

She froze, took a deep breath and turned looking straight to the floor. I reached toward her work shirt.

"It's wrong buttoned"

I showed her that on the left side a button was without a partner. Her hand went directly to her hair and closed her eyes. Before I could tell her that it's no big of a deal something make me stop, something I smell.

I reached to her again face first and inhale. It smelled of clothes detergent, the shampoo I bought yesterday and Olivia, but something else was there, I had smell it before, but where… and then it hit me.

"Oh my god" and I see her wrong button shirt again "Oh my god"

"It's not what you think" she immediately tried to explain.

"Ok then, explain to me why you came home looking all guilty with your shirt like that and smelling of guy cologne" I didn't told her who I knew the smell was from.

"It's… well… it's a funny story, at least for the ones not involved in it"

"Funny? Knowing both of you it should be a hot and passionate story"

She blushed at an impressive level

"Ok, ok I'll tell you but promise me there won't be funny comments, nor secret glances or sarcasm of any kind, I have had enough as it is, with what Peter will give me for the next couple of weeks"

"But, isn't he involved too? I mean it's his smell, you know?"

She tense and looked at me with her green eyes

"It's not as if I have seen him in private, I noticed from the times he has come here. I wouldn't do that to you Liv" I smiled as she relaxed

"You Promise?"

"Promise"

She walks out of the kitchen and I follow her hurriedly to the living room, I sit on the couch and she takes the love seat, but before long she stands and starts pacing.

"Ok, so we are on these case in which a… this man… he humm…"

"I know you can't tell me all those details, just go to the part in which your shirt ended up like that. I think that's the good part" I grin

She takes another deep breath, it can be that hard? Right? Compromising. She takes another deep breath; this is going to be good.

"We were following this guy that's involved with a big company and sells their secrets to other people, the usual, so I got an anonymous tip saying that he was going to this small bar on a part of nowhere, so I decided to give it a try and see who he was meeting with; because it was just a tip and a simple follow up I didn't request backup, but still Peter didn't want me to go alone, so… he came with me. The bar was outside town. Because of the rain the streets were slippery and wet so there were a few people outside smoking. It was between two buildings on an alley". All this time her pacing hadn't stopped. "We saw our guy entering the bar, so it was useless to wait in the car with no visual; so we got out of the car and entered the bar. I closed my rain jacket to prevent someone to see my badge and gun. When we got inside we tried to spot him without looking so obvious. Although my jacket prevent people to see my shirt and suit coat, you could still see my pants and shoes, which were kind of odd compared to the crowd on the bar, so I took Peter's arm and wrap it on my waist while I got us a spot in what I think was a small booth on the back, it had two stools one on front and another one in the back. I sat there with my body straight to the guy, while Peter was blocking me from being seen by him."

She stops and takes another deep breath, _what's up with all the breathing_, and fells to the love seat with a tud. She covers her face with her hands and squeals. Wait… she what! She just squealed? I haven't heard her squealing since high school.

"What happened? Tell me, tell me" If she can act like a high school year old then so am I, sue me.

"I lost him" she mumbles "I couldn't spot him anywhere, one moment he was there and the other, he was gone"

"So you lost sight of him, big deal" was that why she squealed? , it doesn't sound so squealish to me.

"You don't understand, I'm an FBI agent, I have done this a million times, if I got a dollar for each time I have done this I would buy a castle in Narnia, which Ella wants so much".

"So…"

"So, we were drinking, I won't deny that, we were on a bar for cried sake! But his hand was on my seat next to my hip, and he was so close and the music was so loud that he had to talk directly on my ear so I could hear. We were just messing around, each time he made me laugh I would bump my leg with his, and he started getting closer and god! I wanted him close. Before I knew it my legs were on each side of him and his hands on each side of my seat"

"Please tell me you kissed him!" By now I was sitting Indian style looking directly at her.

"Not yet"

"Yet!"

"No, first I spot the guy after losing him"

"Where was he?"

"Walking straight towards us"

"What!"

"Then I kissed him"

I squealed

"I was terrified I didn't know if our cover was broken, so I played the lovers act"

"How reluctantly of you" I said grinning "Then what happened"

"It started with a lock of lips, he tensed by my boldness but he immediately got it, apparently there was a mirror behind me, something about giving the idea that the bar was a bigger place, I don't know, but he saw the guy and started acting with me"

"How… protective of him"

"So, this guy went to the bar and ordered a drink and spot us, he was about ten feet from us maybe, we were still kissing when he got his drink but he didn't go away, he stood there"

"Perv" I said chuckling

"I was getting a little annoyed, so I stood from my seat locked my arms around Peter and pushed him to the back towards the other stool, passed the seat and went straight to the corner; I was the one in the seat." She hided her face with her hands again.

"And…"

"The perv moved to the opening of the booth pretending he hadn't spotted us"

"Oh, my gosh!"

"He was watching us through the mirror!"

"Sick, twisted pervert, I mean you are an attractive couple, but to actually follow you getting it on, its just wrong" I sighed "So what happened next" I sounded way to excited, _whatever_.

"Well my back was to the guy but I could still see him from the reflection of some empty bottles, Peter was facing him. And we were still kissing"

"Something tells me we are getting closer to the part of the shirt"

Olivia groaned

"I got angry and grabbed Peter by the shoulders to show my frustration, he chuckled, apparently he was enjoying our position"

I laughed "Of course he was"

"I couldn't help it but I got my frustration and embarrassment of the situation by using him; I deepened the kiss and started moving my mouth"

"I thought you were making out"

"It was more of a lips touching in the beginning, after we moved to the corner I turn it into a make out session"

"Who would have thought that you were going to be the initiator"

"Just when the circumstances are required"

"Like alcohol"

She chuckled and smile

"Hey, don't stop there! Talk"

"Fine. The making out was just the beginning, suddenly at the same time our tongues touch"

I shiver, I knew it was an irresistible story

"And then again, and again and he unzipped my jacket"

"Oh gosh"

"He parted my legs and took me by the waist, he reached for my gun and badge and put them on my belt in the front of my pants so it where hidden; then he took my jacket off"

I squealed for the second time

"I knew what he was doing, he was just waiting for the guy to grow a conscious and leave us alone"

"Mmhm" I raised an eyebrow

"So I followed his lead and took my suit coat off, with his jacket of course, I wasn't going to be the only one underdressed"

"Ok so, when was the part when you forgot why you were doing that and started enjoying it?"

"When he started unbuttoning my shirt"

I screamed completely forgetting that Ella was asleep "And the guy wasn't leaving?"

"I was too into it to care" her high school act returned again each time she smiled she shooked her head, like getting rid of the thoughts that crossed her mind, she brushed her hair with her fingers and bitted her nails, she sat straight and bounced back to use one of the arms of the love seat as her pillow and dangled her feet on the other. I couldn't help but laugh at her antiques.

"What?"

"You have no idea"

"It scared me. I was letting go. He opened my blouse and start kissing my neck, well not exactly kissing it, more like biting it"

I looked at her skeptically, she unbutton her shirt and showed me her neck.

"Hot!"

"You're enjoying this way to much"

"Honey, I'm a single mother with no social life whatsoever, my chances to getting some are small, I have to live through someone"

Olivia chuckled

"So I had to bite my lower lip before I started moaning, my hands, without my mind supervision, started wandering through his hair and under his shirt, his where on my legs. We tried to get closer but my badge and gun were on the place that urged contact, if he moved them we were busted"

I groaned in frustration myself

"He took me by my legs and spun us that I was now on the corner of the booth, I don't know from were I got the strength to think, but I thought on a way to stop the scene before we went to the point of no return. The second we parted to breath after a kiss I raised my eyes to look at the guy and gave a little yelp as if I suddenly realize were we where"

I sighed disappointed

"What! Will you have had sex with a coworker on a bar booth! with an audience!"

"Well, I don't know, if were hot, irresistible and charming like Peter is… then hell yeah!"

"You should have seen the stupid smirk he had on his face during the ride to his hotel; I didn't know if I should have stopped the car and smack him or stopped the car and end my sexual frustration. I think he would have enjoyed them both"

"And more if they were at the same time" I winked at her

She covered her face again and sighed

"You know it makes me feel guilty. I mean if Ella and I weren't here you could have come over and got your way with him"

"No! Are you crazy? You're my perfect alibi. I can't risk having a relationship with Peter; it will ruin us if something goes wrong. I have built a nice working relationship with all of my team, I actually feel we're making something good in the world, we are being needed and even though I can't have a normal life I can give one to others and… I suck at having boyfriends on the job and I've been hurt big time and… "

"Hey, hey, relax. I know you've being hurt. And if I am not mistaken so does Peter, he wouldn't put you in a situation in which your friendship is threatened"

"No he wouldn't" she lies down on the couch "But tonight's events is prove enough that we are going to be tested, and I don't know what would I do, how will I act. Will I protect myself and shut him off or will I risk it and give us a chance?"

"I hope is the second one, not only will you be more open, but sexually satisfied and you will give me all the details unless I find myself a man"

She smiled at me and stared at the ceiling, the smile never left her face. Her mind probably wandering on the possibility of letting herself be loved and loved back, a date with wine and candles, a bubble bath for two with no pervs around, a massage and a comfortable and warm bed with petals of roses and some classical music. I think tonight we'll have some interesting dreams my sis' and I.

* * *

A/N: Go ahead give me your best shot. Review


End file.
